untouchable
by Cara Gracious
Summary: he is an untouchable moment of her life, but is she to him


**what!i not gonna disclaim, it is mine, it is mine...laughs like an evil scientist**

**hi**

**yes i'm alive and kicking.**

**just a short story based on taylor swift's untouchable**

**see you at the end**

* * *

><p><strong>untouchable<strong>

miyuxkanata pairing

set after ruu leaves

* * *

><p><em>He seemed like a distant untouchable essence, someone that Miyu saw on television maybe. Like the stars in the sky or the actors on the big screen. Yes, he lived with her; but he was just so above her that her infatuation seemed like a stupid crush that Nanami had on the actor in the Twilight series. It seemed such a stupid idea that they could be together.<em>

_He was star of the school; the captain of the basketball team, the class president and the most important the most famous boy in the class. Hell! He had his fan club. So many girls after her, blonde, brunettes; rich and fashionable with their nails painted a bright red that could walk in a straight line._

_She was no different than anyone else. She was an average; she did not have any particular great personality trait. She was average in school, no good in drawing or painting or singing. Don't even start about her cooking. She couldn't cook to save a life He was so independent; she was so needy for each and everything. He was a brilliant at everything._

_He was Kanata._

* * *

><p>"Hey Miyu" Kanata said<p>

"Hmm" Miyu said

"Isn't it too cold for you to sit out here" he questioned

"It is" she replied "I was just wondering how far Ruu would have reached today"

"Nearer to his own home" Kanata replied looking at the clear night sky as he sat next to her on the back porch.

"I am leaving tomorrow" she said in a voice that seemed broken, almost.

"I know" he replied.

"You'll be far away, so far away" he mumbled.

The air carried his voice to her irrespective of the fact that the pitch was soft.

"You'll be finally free to date all the fan club members" Miyu teased.

"I don't want them, they are like the meteors that hover around the sun without as much as their own existence" he said

"You are been philosophical tonight" Miyu said with a laugh.

Kanata stuck her tongue out at her.

"Still a child" Miyu spoke to him

"Like you are all grown up" he teased back.

She gave him a small smile; she didn't want to fight on her last night at the temple.

"You'll be distant like the stars" Miyu said to him

"I'll still be here" he replied.

"No, you'll grow up to become a lawyer or architect or some big shot model or actor. You will move on and burn bright, make space for yourself in the big bad world. I'll be here. With nothing to do." She said in a whisper.

Kanata chuckled once at her. "I want to be chef" he said.

"Really?" Miyu looked at him surprised.

He nodded once at her.

"But that is not the important part of my 'grown up' dream as you put it. I want a family first. I want a little girl with blonde hair and brown eyes chasing after Ruu. I want dad to be home, finally, running after her. I want you standing here shouting at them to come inside to have their dinner" he whisper wishfully.

Miyu looked at him unbelieving.

"Why me" Miyu asked

"Cause you'll be the best mother that she can get. The best wife I could get. With you, life would never be boring. You know, and in the end I would be able to sleep with you" he said with a note of tease at the end.

"Oh my god! Saiyoinji" Miyu exclaimed. "You are such a prude and such a…such a …. Guy"

Her hands shot out to hit him in the arms a few times.

"Will you stop it, woman" Kanata said some time later as she continued to hit him. "If it bruises, you'll pay hell"

Miyu continued her assault on him. However, soon she found her arms trapped above her head and her back pressed against the hardwood floor. With a swift grip of her hands together in his left hand, Kanata had pushed her down on the floor.

With wide eyes Miyu looked at him and then started struggling. "Let go of me you moron" she shouted in his ear.

"You are an idiot" he murmured against her lips. Their faces so close together that Miyu could feel their breaths mixing. "You didn't realize that I just proposed to you, did you"

Miyu gasped replaying the conversation she had with him in her mind. Her lips fell apart and Kanata quickly covered them with his own. She kissed back after a few moments.

"We'll be together" she said after they had reached her room and all the insecurities had been shed and they had been together.

"We'll be together" he said.

"You know, I would still want you to propose with a ring and all that" she said.

"I know" he replied

"I'm just so caught up in you" she mumbled

"That's heaven" he whispered back at her.

* * *

><p><em>Untouchable like a distant diamond sky<em>

_I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why_

_I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you_

_Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun_

_And when you're close, I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream_

_It's like a million little stars spelling out your name_

_You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together_

_Come on, come on, little taste of heaven_

_It's half full and I won't wait here all day_

_I know you're saying that you'd be here anyway_

_But you're untouchable, burning brighter than the sun_

_Now that you're close, I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream_

_It's like a million little stars spelling out your name_

_You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together_

_Come on, come on, oh_

_In the middle of the night waking from this dream_

_I wanna feel you by my side, standing next to me_

_You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together_

_Come on, come on, little taste of heaven_

_I'm caught up in you_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_But your untouchable, burning brighter than the sun_

_Now that you're close, I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream_

_It's like a million little stars spelling out your name_

_You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together_

_Come on, come on, oh_

_Like a million little stars spelling out your name_

_They're spelling out your name, oh_

* * *

><p><em>sky has given a me hand and looked at the errors...sky who? my brother... :p<em>

_please leave a review, they are almost as good as Kanata's kisses, well, ya almost_

_cara gracious_


End file.
